Blood ties
by pattiglolt1
Summary: chapter 12 and 13 are now up
1. Default Chapter

Blood Ties  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wiping off my hand on the dirty rag from my pocket, I answered the phone at the garage. "DT Automotive" I said. "Who's calling? Yes this is Dominic Toretto. Yes I know a .What? When? Oh. is she.oh fuck! Yes, I'll be right there.  
  
Hanging up the phone, while looking on my desk for my car keys I yelled to Leon. "Leon, close up shop early, I gotta roll."  
  
"What's up Dawg?" Leon asked me.  
  
"Finish closing up! Go to the store and get Mia and Brian. Then, all of you meet me at Mercy. in the emergency room."  
  
"Dom, what the."  
  
"Leon, brother, I ain't got the time, just do as I ask damn it. I'll explain it all to you later."  
  
"Ok, I'm on it."  
  
Thank god, I know I can count on Leon.  
  
10 minutes later. as I come screeching into the hospital parking lot, getting strange looks from the security guards; I slam my car into a parking spot, and go running for the entrance. As I get to the admitting desk, the nurse gives me a strange look, and asks me if she can help me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Dominic Toretto. Someone called me about."  
  
"Oh, yes Mr. Toretto. the doctor is in with your friend still. He asks that I give you this envelope, and these bags that came in with your friend. The people who brought her in seemed to think that they belonged to her. It may still be some time before he is able to come out to speak with you. If you would like, there is a waiting area just down the hall to your left. I can let the doctor know where you are when he is finished."  
  
I only heard parts of what she said, because I was so shocked to find a letter addressed to me in my hand that looked so familiar, yet so strange at the same time.  
  
"Ya, I think I will go down to the waiting room, my sister and some friends are on there way down to meet me. "I'll be sure to let them know where you are, Mr. Toretto."  
  
"Yeah, ok, thanks," I said still confused.  
  
I fucking hate hospitals, I thought as I walked into the white, sterile, smelly room. The same hard ass uncomfortable chairs were there. I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down. I am never here unless it's because something really bad has happened, to someone I really love, and this time is no different.  
  
I looked down at the envelope in my hand. To: Dominic Toretto, c/o DT Automotive, 1551 Wood creek Dr., Los Angeles, CA. 97151. Personal and confidential were printed in large letters at the bottom. I frowned wondering why she would think she has to write that on the envelope, and also why she would address it to the shop. Why not address it to the house? Shit, like everything else in my life, more and more questions, with out any answers. Yet!  
  
I tore open the envelope, and reached inside to pull out the paper, and a gold necklace with the letter T hanging from it fell out. My god, I thought, she kept it all these years.  
  
I opened the folded paper. it read:  
  
Dear Dommy; (I laughed at the nickname only she was ever allowed to call me) If you are reading this, then I am finally at peace. Remember that please, when you get angry with me at the choices I am about to make. I searched desperately for a way to walk into the store or the garage. To be able to walk up to you and say "Please help me." I just couldn't. I couldn't bear to see the look of pity, disgust, or anything else you might feel about me, if you saw me like this. I tried to kick, hoping that I could clean up and then come to see you, but I am not that strong Dommy, I just kept getting so sick that the dope was all I could do to stay well. You know the song." I'm a loser baby. so why don't ya kill me." Well, that's me. I've been watching you and Mia for the past few weeks, ever since I got back down here. Yeah, it is me who has been your shadow at the store, the house, the garage. I even got to see you race. Damn what a thrill it was for me, watching my hero winning, every time he raced. Watching as all of the people swarmed around you congratulating you on yet another win. I had to laugh when you handed Mia the money every time you won. Probably a good thing, with all those skanks sniffing you out every chance they got. Damn man, you can do so much better than them; what a bunch of loser bitches. The point is. I am so glad that you are happy finally. That you seem to be able to breath, and you're not carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore. When I was up in Portland, I heard about what happened. I have been keeping up on all of you, since Mom died, and I left home a couple of years ago. I got my shit together and hitch hiked down here as soon as I could. By the time I got it together and got here, all of the charges had been dropped, and you seemed to be putting the pieces back together just fine with out me. Like you would ever need me anyway. Hell I am just the kid. I am so glad that I got to see you again. You look just like I remember you. My big strong hero, you always was more of a brother to me than HE ever could be. Tell him. I never have and I never will forgive him for letting SCF put me in a foster home after mom. I always knew he hated me, but I guess I never believed it was that much. Oh and tell his new skank. yeah the one he moved to Mexico with. that she one. I didn't come down here looking for my so called family. screwing up her life in the process. May they both be miserable and rot in hell for eternity. When I need him the most. he let me down the worst. Dommy, I love you with all of my heart, I always have and I always will. You are the only one who ever treated me as if I was someone, like I was special to you, as if I made a difference. Please don't hate me for the choices I am making. I can't keep hoping that I can change the way my life has turned out, and I couldn't come to you and burden you with all of my shit, just when things started being good again, and calming down for you and for the team. Please just try to understand. Tell Mia, I am so happy for her, her man is fine and I can see how happy she is. Even though I don't know them, Leon, Brian and Jesse seem ok from what I saw, too. As long as you are happy and okay, that is all that matters in life. So, be happy, and remember that I love you and I have always known.. T is for Toretto Love, Trish  
  
It wasn't until I finished reading the letter that I realized that I was bawling like a baby. I looked around and saw that I was still alone, so I hurried up and wiped my face. I wasn't just sad from the letter though. I was pissed as all hell, and I seriously wanted to beat them down and hard. I haven't been that angry since I beat down the guy who caused the accident that killed dad in the car wreck, at the race track years and years ago. Good thing they were clear down in Mexico, and I am needed here. For now, I needed to concentrate on Trish and helping her out.  
  
I walked over to the window, trying to calm myself down when Mia and the guys came running in. "Dom, what is going on? Who is .oh my god Dom. No. It cant possibly be?" Mia says to me as she comes in and notices the necklace I am still holding in my fist. I took a deep breath and nodded that yes it was her, while turning back to look out the window and gather my thoughts. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"But Dom, I don't understand? What in the hell is going on?" She asked me. I handed her the letter, and sat down putting my hands on my head, rubbing it as I do when I am thinking or frustrated; and right then I was both.  
  
"What can you tell me Dom? Is there something we can do?" Brian asked?  
  
"Brother, I don't know anything other than some nurse calling me telling me to get here, that Trish Mancini was brought in as a possible over dose, and that they knew they should contact me. I am assuming it's because of the letter. That is all I know until the damn doctor gets out here and tells me what the fuck is up."  
  
"Mancini? Is she related to Vince?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah, his kid sister," I told them.  
  
"Damn man, someone needs to call him and."  
  
"No fucking way!!" I yelled. No one and I mean No one is to say shit about this to Vince or Letty. I will handle this.  
  
Leon throws his hands up as if to surrender.  
  
"Damn it Leon, it ain't you I'm pissed at. You'll understand after you read the letter too." I told him.  
  
"It's all good Dawg, just another day in life of the team," he said trying to lighten things.  
  
"Yeah, huh," I told him, realizing how ironic those words were.  
  
About 20 minutes later the doctor finally came to see Dom.  
  
"Mr. Toretto?"  
  
"Yeah doc, that's me."  
  
"I'm Dr. Cline. I treated Ms. Mancini. She has said that you are here nearest relative, and has signed the proper release forms, in order for me to tell you what has happened. I think you should know, that she only agreed to this, after I told her it was I either talk to you or the police due to the situation." "And just what is the situation doctor?" I asked, getting angry at the thought of this ass hole calling the cops.  
  
Brian jumps in and flashes his old badge: "Doctor, we are just concerned about Ms Mancini. I understand that with drug related patients you are required to make a report with the police. I will be happy to take care of that for you, seeing how I am a friend of the family, and here anyway."  
  
"Thank you officer, I will let my nurses know that, we are extremely under staffed this evening, so that would be a great help to us."  
  
I just looked at Brian in total shock. I had no idea he still had that old badge. I thought he had gotten rid of all that shit, after they canned him for not turning all of us in.  
  
"Now,".the doctor said."about your friend's situation. Since she is a minor, I again would have to contact the proper authorities, but since the officer is here, I assume that is also not necessary. Ms. Mancini is lucky to be alive. She had enough drugs in her system to kill a few people, and for only weighing 87 pounds, I am shocked that it didn't kill her. I am further shocked by her appearance, and her attitude. She is awake and insisting on being release immediately. I presume she is staying with you and you will be taking her home?"  
  
"Yeah doctor, that is the plan. When can she leave?"  
  
"Normally not for 24 hours, but I am going to make an exception in this case, because to be honest, I don't have enough people to deal with her bad attitude for the next 24 hours. However. there will be some things you will have to do to take care of her."  
  
"No problem, we will do whatever it takes to help Trish. Mia, my sister, she is in school to be a nurse. This is her third year, so I am sure she will know what you want us to do if you could just explain it all to her. Can I please see Trish now?"  
  
"Yes, the nurse will show you in."  
  
"Okay, thank you doc. Brian, Leon, you two go home, get things ready. Leon, you make the nightly call to New York, and check on Jesse. Mia, here is some money, after the doc tells you what we have to do, go to the store and get what ever you think she needs. Oh, yeah, here is her bag, what ever she doesn't have, get. Alright? Lets go!"  
  
I followed the nurse down the hall to a room that had the curtain drawn. As I pulled the curtain back, I looked at this bone thin girl who was supposed to be Trish. This is not the same kid that left here and moved with her mom and step-dad 6 years ago to Oregon. She was filthy dirty. Her hair was thin and matted with grease and dirt. Her clothes were way to big on her, and had holes and she wore socks, and shoes that also had gapping holes in them. My heart was breaking, just looking at her.  
  
She must have heard me come in, because she opened her eyes and glared at me. finally realizing who was in front of her, she started crying and trying to cover her face. It was then that I saw the slash that was the entire length of her arm, all stitched up.  
  
"Oh my god Peanut. what happened to your arm?" I swore.  
  
"Nothing. I don't want you to see me like this Dom, get out. Go away." She begged me.  
  
"Peanut, I am not leaving you alone ever again. I am here to take care of you now, and for as long as it takes. You are coming home with me. Right now." I told her.  
  
She laughed with this smart assed look on her face, and said to me," Home Dom? Home? Where the fuck is that? What the fuck is that? I haven't had one of those in 3 years."  
  
Just then the nurse came in with a small pair of scrubs and a pair of slippers, for Trish to put on.  
  
"What is this?" She asked.  
  
"Some clean clothes for you to wear, I thought you might need them." The nurse told her.  
  
"I am not a fucking charity case bitch. I don't need your fucking clothes." Trish was screaming as I took the clothes from the nurse and thanked her.  
  
When the nurse closed the curtain again, I turned to Trish and threw her the clothes. "Put them on Trish, its time to go."  
  
"Fuck you Dom, I ain't putting those on."  
  
"Put them on Trish! Now! Or I will put them on you!" I told her "Now, which will it be?" 


	3. chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey all, I am a full time student and I work 30 hours a week. So please bear with me when it takes a couple of days to update. I have many ideas and plans for this... so please stick with me. Thanks. Also, please read and review. This is my first fic and I need to hear it all from you.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Fine Mr. Toretto!!!" Trish screams at Dom, "I'll change my f*cking clothes."  
  
"God damn it Trish," Dom growls, "You are seriously pushing me!!"  
  
"Good!!! Glad to know its working," Trish spits at him, "Now will you leave, and leave me alone?!"  
  
"Get Dressed. NOW TRISH!" Dom says to her as he clenches his fists and silently counts to 10 while taking deep breathes. I will not allow her to push my buttons. I will not allow her to bush my buttons. Dom keeps telling himself.  
  
Dom walks out of the room and pulls the curtain shut to allow Trish to change in private. Crossing his arms and looking around with that scowl on his face that he alone is famous for, and leans up against the wall. What the hell has happened to my sweet little peanut? And just who in the hell has she turned into. My god could they possibly be the same person?  
  
Just then, Dom hears a terrible crash coming from the area he has left Trish in. He rips open the curtain to find Trish on the floor in her underwear, crying softly.  
  
Dom bends down to pick Trish up off the floor and sets her on the bed. When he lets go of her and reaches for the scrubs, is when he notices! Trish looks as though she has been beaten again and again. He body is battered, bruised and scared. Someone has beaten one of his families. A slow rage builds within Dom. He can feel the heat of anger beginning to overtake him, and he closes his eyes and takes yet another deep, calming breath, before trying to speak.  
  
"Who did this to you Peanut?" Dom asks in a very calm, yet forceful voice. He feels as if his heart is being ripped out of his chest, the pain she must be feeling now, my god, she has been feeling for so long, according to the marks on her body. Trish looks up at him, and looks into his eyes. Dom could never hide what he was feeling and thinking from here as long as she could look into his eyes and that has not changed. She can see the rage, the pain, the feelings she so desperately was trying to shield him from.  
  
"It's okay Dom! I'm okay Dom! Please, just let it go! Oh my god, this is exactly what I was trying to avoid." Trish starts to cry hysterically, she is in no shape to deal with the pain she believes she has caused Dom. Her hero. Her brother, the only family she believes she has. Everything she feared, everything she tried to avoid, was sitting in front of her, and she had done nothing but cause Dom trouble and pain.  
  
"This is why I didn't want to see you Dom! This is why I wanted to die. I can't be the cause of your pain. I can't look at you and know that you see me, this waste of a person. Don't you see, I have to leave? I can't stand to have you look at me and end up hating me."  
  
Dom reaches over to Trish, gently pulling her into his arms, slowly stroking her hair and rubbing her back. He rocks her as if he was rocking a baby, and gently kisses her on the forehead:  
  
"Jesus Trish, don't you get it? Baby girl, you are a Toretto, you are my family. Honey I don't have you. I love you! I'm not mad at you peanut. I want to find and kill whoever did this to you. I'm not angry at you, I am angry at a lot of people, including myself, but never you baby girl, never you!"  
  
"Dom, what are you talking about mad at yourself? I don't understand what you mean? You didn't hurt me. You would never hurt me. I know that, geez, I knew coming back here was a huge mistake" she says trying to push him away, "I have to get out of here."  
  
"Let's get you dressed and get home Peanut. Mia is going to have my ass for taking so long as it is. She is worried about you to, and she wants to see you."  
  
Trish groans and starts to cry again.  
  
"I am so not ready to go through all of this again Dom, I just can't. Please just let me ."  
  
"One step at a time peanut, let's get you dressed and to the house. No questions, no conversations, enough for now, lets just get you home and start to get you healed."  
  
"Do I have a choice Dommy?" Trish asks with half a smile.  
  
"What do you think?" Dom says with a smile.  
  
TRISH'S POV  
  
Dom helped me get the scrubs on, and got my rags into a bag, and we left the hospital to go to the Toretto's house. The drive was silent. I had a huge headache and could barely stand to keep my eyes open. So Dom left the radio off and didn't ask anymore questions. I knew that it was only a matter of time though.  
  
When we got to the old neighbor hood, we drove by the only house that I remember as being a home, my home. I started to tear up, and swallowed hard a few times to keep from crying. All I could think was what the hell am I doing back here. All of my best and treasured memories are here, and I am way beyond to screwed up to get anywhere close to having those back.  
  
Dom must have known how hard I was trying to keep it together, because he reached over and took my hand and squeezed it, as if to say, I am here with you and you are not alone. If only I could trust it. If only I could trust him. God I am so scared. I don't know which way is up. And I am having way to many feelings, and I just can't deal with them all. I just got to get to the house, get to my bag, and get to the bathroom, and I can get a hit, and then the feelings and this bullshit crying will stop. Just a few more blocks.  
  
Oh, shit, but what if Mia, has opened my bag? What if she found my shit? Oh crap Oh crap Oh crap. That would suck big time. Dom will freek!  
  
So we get to the house, and walk into the door, and there is Mia, with those guys Brian and Leon, and . oh shit, she has my bag, and I am so dead!! I can so tell by the look on there faces, that they found my shit, and I am so in for it. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
DOMS POV  
  
"What's with the firing squad?" I asked them when we walked in.  
  
"Oh, Dom, don't you know? They have taken it upon themselves to go through my personal belongings, and they don't like what they found. Isn't that right you guys." Trish stated as a fact, not a question.  
  
Mia's eyes filled with tears. She just looked at Trish with the saddest eyes I have seen in a very long time. "Come on Trish, I'll show you your room, and fix you something to eat, while the guys talk."  
  
Trish was really agitated and I could tell she was looking for a way to bolt. "Trish!" I said to her getting her full attention, "Nothing matters accept that your home and that your safe. The rest will all get worked out somehow. Ok?" I told her.  
  
"Yeah whatever Dom, I just want to go lay down." She told me.  
  
"Ok, but you need to know, you won't be having free rain until we get some shit straight, so don't be surprised by your lack of time alone. There ain't any until I know you won't bail."  
  
"F*cker," she muttered under her breath.  
  
I just shook my head and laughed. I knew what she was thinking the whole way home, and she is not getting away from me. I will know exactly what is going on with her and soon.  
  
Trish and Mia went upstairs, and Leon grabbed 2 Corona's, and we sat down to talk at the kitchen table.  
  
"Dom, this is some serious shit!" Brian stated as I took a long drag off of my beer.  
  
"What is Brian?" I asked him. " What the hell is it now."  
  
Brian reached into his pocket pulling out a bag of heroine, and another bag of coke. Out of the other pocket came out about $5,000.00 in cash. My eyes started to get big, but then he hit me with the big one. Out from the back of his pants, he pulled a .44 magnum. Laying everything on the table, he turned with a questioning look.  
  
"I ain't got the answer's yet Brian," I said taking in a deep breath and fully contemplating what was on my kitchen table.  
  
"Damn Dom do you realize what the hell all of this is? Do you get what this means? I also threw away a bunch of needles. She is a junkie, and it looks like she dealin' dope for someone, and they WILL come looking for there shit." I slammed my hand down on the table scaring the shit out of Brian and yelled to him, "So what's your point? I took you in when you needed help Brian, and you betrayed me. Then I let you back in. That little girl up there has never betrayed me or mine. She is family, by blood, and she will be here and will live here, and will be accepted by everyone who lives here or they will be the one who is going to go. I hope to god I am making myself clear now, because this is not up for debate or discussion."  
  
Just then Mia came into the kitchen. She started fixing food, and it took me a second to realize that Trish wasn't with her.  
  
"Where is she Mia?"  
  
"In the bathroom, taking a shower and changing her clothes. She will be down in a few minutes Dom."  
  
"Where is her bag at Mia?" Brian asked.  
  
"Well I wonder Brian, duh, in the bathroom with her." Mia replied to him.  
  
All of us heard at the same time:  
  
"WHERE IN THE F*CK IS MY SHIT!!"  
  
Oh hell not even a few minutes of peace.  
  
I stood up and shook my head while walking to the stairs. As I was coming around the corner to climb them, she was running down them.  
  
"Where is my shit Dom! WHERE!" she screamed.  
  
"Its all gone girl, and don't you even start!" I told her.  
  
Fury like I had only seen from Vince stared back at me.  
  
"Where is the money and the gun Dom, I am so dead if you don't tell me. I have to get that shit back, and get it back NOW! ARE YOU PEOPLE STUPID. F*CK!!"  
  
Just then Leon came around the corner, walking up to Trish slowly, he smiled at her and calmly said:  
  
"No one is going to hurt you Trish. When Dom can't be by your side to help you and take care of you, I will. I swear. You are safe here."  
  
Trish laughed her sarcastic laugh, and turned on him: "Just who the f*ck are you, why would you want to help me, and why should I trust you? And god help you if you bring that prick Vince into this, because I am not looking for handouts thanks to his ass." "The name is Leon, I am a friend of. well of all of the teams. We are a family, and you are a part of this family, LIKE IT OR NOT, and we all take care of each other. And as far as trusting me, you shouldn't. You don't know me from Jack, and trust is earned not given. So I guess we will have to earn each others slowly. Now, I know what you are about to go through. When I lived back east I had a cousin who was into the same shit you've gotten in, and I have seen how hard it is to get off this shit. I know what the withdrawals look like. I just want to help."  
  
Trish looked at Leon for a long time, and then finally back to me. She turned around and started back up the stairs. I went to follow, and Leon stopped me, motioning me back into the kitchen with him.  
  
Leon explained to all of us, what Trish was going to start going through at any time, and Mia confirmed that yes, he was right, and it was going to be bad. He said he needed to know just how much she was on and what her hits were, and that it wasn't going to be a pleasant convo for anyone, and that he was going to go and talk to Trish. I just nodded my head in agreement, and started rubbing my head yet again tonight.  
  
TRISH'S POV  
  
There was a soft knock on the bathroom door, just before Leon came in. I am so tired. I am getting sick, and I just don't know what to do. Leon tells me he can see that I am starting to get sick, and that he needs to ask me some questions while I can still answer him. I shook my head that I would answer.  
  
He really does know his shit. We agreed after talking, that if I got so sick that LEON thought I needed to go to the hospital, that I wouldn't fight him. I only agreed to him though, because I know Dom and Mia are going to freak when they see me go through this, and Leon will know if I really need to go get more help. We talked about his cousin, and he told me he is alive, clean and sober for 3 years, and that he would tell me the whole story, as soon as the worst of coming down, was over for me. He asked me if I had cleaned out before, and I told him that I had, but never when I had such a high maintenance. That I was using way more drugs the past few months, than I ever had before. He told me it was all going to be better when we got to the other side of this, and I looked at him wearily. God I hope so I thought.  
  
He told me he wanted me to eat some before I couldn't, and we went downstairs to the kitchen. I sat and ate some soup and some toast, while Leon described to Dom, Mia and Brian what was about to happen to me. It was agreed on by them, that Leon was going to stay home with me until the worst was over, since he helped his cousin through this before and I refused to let Dom or Mia see me like I was going to get. I finally started to relax. Leon's voice was very calm and soothing. He didn't yell, or get mad or upset. He just talked to me, making sure I understood everything he was telling me. I must have looked pretty tired, because when I finished eating, he said it was time for me to get to bed, and hopefully fall asleep before it all hit, and maybe sleep through part of the worst of it. I stood up and walked over to Mia and gave her a hug, and started to cry. I told her how sorry I was about all of this. She just hugged me tight and told me she loved me, and cried right along with me. I turned to Dom, and walked into his out stretched arms.  
  
"Come on peanut, I'll help you get settled." I froze.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep Dom?" I asked  
  
"You'll be in my room for now girl. There is a bathroom in there and we have some re-arranging of bedrooms to do in the next few days."  
  
I relaxed. I knew immediately that he wasn't going to put me in a room that Vince had been in, and I was grateful.  
  
We got up the stairs and I crawled into bed, as Dom pulled the covers over me, and kissed me on the forehead.shit all my emotions were all overwhelming again and I was crying. I haven't had anyone tuck me into bed in a long time, let alone a bed to sleep in. I know that Dom was concerned, and then I could tell as soon as he realized what was going through my head. He just smiled at me and took me into his arms, and rocked me again. It feels so good to be held and loved; I am just so scared to trust it.  
  
My body started to feel sore and I was starting to get nauseous. Leon showed up with Motrin, and a prescription that the doctor gave to Mia at the hospital. I took all of my pills and gave Leon back the glass. I told them both good night, and waited for them to leave.  
  
They both shook there heads, and smiled. What the hell, I thought, is going on now?  
  
Leon looked at me and said: "I am sleeping here with you!" 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
LEON'S POV  
  
"The hell you are!" She screamed.  
  
"Whoa, girl, that's not what I mean. I am sleeping here on the floor, so that I am close, if and when you need anything," I tried to explain to her.  
  
I could see the embarrassment she was feeling. This poor kid has been through the ringer, that's for sure. Once she saw the sleeping bag and the rest of the bedding on the floor, you could see her relax.  
  
What the hell happens in a 17 years old life that they become this hard and bitter person who acts and seems like they are twice there real age? I wish I had some way of helping her to open up and talk to one of us; or someone who can help her deal with her demons. I know what my cousin went through, and I hope it's easier for her, than it was for him. My cousin is 30; this poor kid is only 17. What is going to happen to her?  
  
Watching Dom sit there rocking her as if she were a baby, trying to comfort her and make her feel safe, was sad. This teenager is Vince's sister. She hates her brother. Her mother is dead, and she left home a couple of years ago. Where was this step-dad that Vince had told all of us about? Why didn't he take care of Trish? The questions just keep piling up, and with all that is going on, I didn't think that there will be very many answers any time soon.  
  
She is finally falling asleep in Dom's lap. She looks like any other teenager now, sleeping peacefully, clean, comfortable and hopefully some sense of security.  
  
What in the hell is going on with me. Why am I so worried about this kid? Is it because of the shit with my cousin? I don't think so. There is something about Trish that draws me to her. I want to protect her and take care of her. The fact that she is cuddled up in Dom's arms now instead of mine, bugs me, and it shouldn't. Of course she is going to turn to Dom, he is her hero. I read the letter; I know how she has been feeling. I just want to protect her from the pain, that she has been through, or at least keep it from ever happening again.  
  
"Hey guys," Mia said from the door way, "is there anything else she needs tonight?"  
  
"No Mia," Dom told her, "As soon as I know she is out, I am going to go crash in V's old room. We will trade Leon and V's old room tomorrow."  
  
"Ok Dom, I changed the sheets, and got his old bed ready for you."  
  
Dom smiled at her, "Thanks Mi, what would I do with out you to take care of me?"  
  
Mia just smiled at Dom. Then she turned to me: "Leon, you going to be okay with all of this? You ok in here?"  
  
"Yes momma," I told her with a smile. Mia is our little mother. Always taking care of us and making sure everything is right in our world.  
  
"Ok, wake me up if you need me k?" She said as she took Brian's hand and they went to bed.  
  
I turned to finish making my bed on the floor, while Dom got Trish settled in his bed. Dom doesn't show his feelings well at all. He is our leader and thinks that he has to always be the strong one.  
  
I know better though. He is also one of my best friends, more like a brother to me. I can tell how much this is affecting him, and that Trish is as much a sister to him as Mia is, and he is beating himself up about what she has gone through.  
  
"Dom, you didn't know dawg. There is nothing you can do unless you know there is a problem. None of us knew."  
  
"Bullshit Leon! Vince and Letty knew, and I will find out why they didn't tell me."  
  
"Ok Dawg, but not tonight. We all need to get some sleep. Its going to get a whole lot worse, before it gets better., and you stressing on Vince and Letty now, when there isnt anything we can do, aint going to help you or any of us."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Brother, I am sorry to lay this in your lap, I know it's hard with your cousin and all.."  
  
I didn't let Dom finish. I just shook my head, and looked at him as if he was nuts.  
  
"Damn brother, we are family. You ain't, put nothing in my lap. I signed up remember. I am the one who can help her, and keep her safe through this. You and Brian have the garage and finding out what we can to help her. Mia has the store to take care of, hell I get a vacation," I smiled, "it's all good."  
  
Dom just shook his head and laughed. He bent down and made sure Trish was covered, and kissed her on her forehead. She stirred, but slept through it. Damn she looks so sweet when she is sleeping.  
  
I wonder how we hard this is going to be on all of us. Well, I know it wont be long before we know. 


	6. authors note

Authors Note  
  
Hello to all:  
  
I thought I would give you all some background to this story.  
  
Jesse is in New York City at a rehabilitation center that is helping him to regain the use of his legs after the shooting.  
  
Before quitting the force, Brain made everything look like Johnny and Lance Tran's doing; including the high-jackings. Any and all evidence against anyone on the team is gone.  
  
Johnny Tran is presumed dead.  
  
Lance Tran is at Lompoc doing 25 years to life for the attempted murder of Jesse.  
  
Letty was pregnant during the last heist and car accident. As a result of the accident, she had a miscarriage. When she told Dom and he was relieved, she ended their relationship permanently telling him she was ready to settle down and start thinking about a family. Dom was unable and unwilling to tell her when or if he would ever marry her.  
  
Vince has loved Letty from a far forever. He went to Dom, and told him of his feelings, and Dom gave Vince his blessing to be with Letty. It was awkward for each of them, so Letty and Vince have gone to Mexico for a few months.  
  
Age's of Characters  
  
Dom & Vince 27 Leon & Letty 23 Brian 25 Mia 22 Jesse 21 Trish 17  
  
Please review. Let me know what you think  
  
pattiglolt 


	7. chpater 6

Chapter 6  
  
**Flash back **  
  
All I can hear are words. Just sounds. I see their mouths moving, and I know they are talking to me, but I cant focus on what they are saying. I am in a dress and shoes that are 3 sizes to big for me. I look like a doll someone decided to play dress up with.  
  
I am soaking wet. I look like a drowned rat, what ever that looks like. I only use the saying because it was one of moms favorites. Since we moved to Oregon, I have come in looking like a "drowned rat" regularly. Any way, I have no umbrella or rain coat. Its cold, and the rain doesn't look like it will let up anytime soon.  
  
I'm shivering. I don't know if its from the cold and the wet, or if its from watching these two men lower this casket holding my mothers body in it. Its all becoming real to me. Its all starting to sink in. They are putting her in the cold hard ground. I will never see her again. She will never tuck me in at night. She will never again kiss me, hug me or listen to me when I need her to. I am in shock. I don't know what to do. She isn't here to protect me from him anymore. What's going to happen to me now?  
  
I tried calling DT earlier, but as soon as Vince heard that it was me, he hung up again. ASS HOLE. Just wait till I get a hold of Dom and tell him what is going on. Vince isn't here, and he should be. The Fucker. Mom loved him so much. She talked about him everyday. Dreaming of when we could go back to Los Angeles so she could see her big grown up man. I want to go back to, but not to see that loser. I want to see my hero. I want my Dommy. He will make this all go away. He will know what to do to make this all better.  
  
Please God, help me! Let Dom answer the phone when I can find a chance to call again.  
  
I can feel the tears running down my face. Its safe to cry now. "He" wont know that I'm crying. It wont be an excuse for him to hurt me. I'll just blame it on the rain.  
  
Oh hell, what have I done. He's screaming at me again. Everyone is gone. He's pulling me to the car. Oh shit, Oh shit, what's he going to do? He doesn't hit me. We are driving back to the house. Its time for the phonies he calls friends to come and eat our food and drink his liquor and pretend to be sorry about my mom. He is putting on his sad face, getting ready to play his part. I go to open the door of the car and he grabs me.  
  
He tells me to act all sad and keep my mouth shut. OR ELSE!! I feel my stomach turn, and I shiver. Not a problem, I know just what he means by that and I am not looking to get knocked around today. Plus, I am sad. I don't have to pretend. This is the day that we buried my mother. He is the joke. Poor lost soul. Devoted husband. If only these people knew the truth. Today would be a lot different if they did.  
  
For the next four hours I watch him perform for these people. He plays his part to perfection. Loving devoted husband and step father. Grief stricken by the tragic sudden loss of his wife and my mother. Thank god I haven't eaten, so that I wont be sick to my stomach.  
  
He's a lying sack of shit. If he loved my mother, then why is she dead? Why did he beat her every single day since we got here?  
  
People are starting to go home now. Finally! I go into the bathroom careful to lock the door and start my shower. I take the top off of the toilet to get the Vodka bottle. Holy Shit! He drank the whole thing. Oh my god he is going to be an ass tonight. Fuck! What am I going to do?  
  
I take my shower, and quietly sneak into my room and go to bed. I am wiped out and fall asleep pretty quickly, but only to be awakened a few hours later.  
  
What woke me up? What is that noise. It sounds like grunting. Oh my god. Its him. He is in my room. Oh, fuck. He's touching himself. He's watching me sleep and jacking off. Gross. This is too weird. Ill just pretend to still be sleeping and pray for him to go away.  
  
"I know your awake you little slut!"  
  
Oh my god I am in so much trouble. How am I going to get out of this one.  
  
Leon's POV  
  
Holy shit! This must be some nightmare. She is screaming and yelling and kicking and hitting and I cant get her to wake up. I keep shaking her and talking to her, but she just isn't responding. She is going to have the whole house in here in a minute.  
  
I pick her up and take her into the bathroom and shut the door, hoping to keep the team from waking up. Damn this girl can throw a punch. She may not weigh much, but I am feeling each and every hit and kick she is dealing.  
  
Finally I turn on the shower. Its warm, but I have to wake her up. This is starting to scare me and I know its hard on her body to be this upset and detoxing at the same time. I climb into the shower holding her. Rubbing the water into her hair and on her face. Oh thank god its starting to work.  
  
Oh well I may have spoken to soon. Oh she is pissed. What the hell and what the fuck and my god you think she is Vince the way she cusses.  
  
Now she is crying. What am I doing? I tell her she was having bad dream, and that I was worried when I couldn't wake her, so I got us into the shower to get her woke up. That its not a good idea for her to get so upset when she is coming off of the crap she has been sticking in her arm.  
  
Was she saying anything was her only question. I told her a little, she is so scared. I promise not to tell Dom or Mia what she was saying, but I also tell her she needs to tell me, everything, so that I can help her. If she wont tell them, she has to tell me. She looks so defeated. I get out of the shower, and grab us each a towel. Oh shit, with Dom's t-shirt there is little left to imagine. I turn away and tell her to go and get another one of Dom's shirts, and she can have the bathroom to change. Smart ass asks if I am embarrassed. I tell her no, that I am trying to show her the respect she deserves. This makes her cry more. Shit I cant say anything right.  
  
I go and get her another shirt of Dom's and hand it to her and tell her to give me a minute to change. As soon as I am done, she knocks and asks if she can come out and I tell her yes, that its cool.  
  
She comes over to the bed, and crawls under the covers. She looks up at me and asks if ill sit with her for awhile. She looks so helpless and scared, so I go and sit next to her. She starts to cry again. I reach for her, and she buries her head in my chest, while I stroke her hair and rub her back. I just let her cry it all out. There is nothing else I can do.  
  
When she finishes, I look down, and she is looking up at me. She tells me that besides Dom today, no one as held her, hugged her, kissed her, or comforted her since her mom died 4 years ago. My mouth dropped open. This poor kid hasn't had anyone for so long.  
  
I ask her if she is ready to tell me what the dream was about. She tells me it wasn't a dream. That the nightmare was about something that actually happened. If she tells me, will I just let it be for now and she will give me the details in a few days, when she is feeling better. I say ok.  
  
She tells me after taking a deep breath: "I was reliving the day my mother was buried and that same night, when my step dad raped me." 


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 8  
  
Re cap: Trish has just told Leon, that on the day of her mothers funeral her step father raped her.  
  
Leon's POV  
  
That is not even close to what I thought she was going to say. Shit. What the hell am I suppose to do now. I go to ask her some things, and she reminds me of my promise. I ask her if she is ok, and she says she is, but could I stay with her until she falls asleep.  
  
I smile and tell her I won't leave her. I turn off the light and lay down next to her, her under the covers, and I grab my blanket from the floor to sleep over the covers, that are on Dom's bed. She asks if she can cuddle with me. I tell her she can, so she snuggles up to me. She lays her head on my chest and tells me how good it felt when I was rubbing her back and stroking her hair. That she felt safe for the first time in what seems like forever to her. So I begin to rub her back and stroke her hair again. She sighs, and has a smile on her face. She is so beautiful when she smiles. I am more determined than ever, to get her to smile more often.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
The next few days were hell. Leon wouldn't leave Trish for any reason at all. Mia had to take him all of his meals to my room, and he refused to leave there for any reason. I kept taking him clothes every morning. When Mia or I were there, he would take a shower, but only for what seemed like seconds. I asked him what was going on with him, he said he would talk to me about it, but first, he needed to talk to Trish when she felt better. He wanted her to tell me what she had told him, and that would take a leap of faith on her part. He asked me to be cool for a while longer, and what could I say. Leon is taking care of my other sister. He is truly a best friend. I see how tired and worn out he is, but he wont let anyone else take care of her, because he promised her, that he wouldn't leave her.  
  
I have been going to the alley where they found her every day hoping to find the vagrant who saved Trish's life. No luck yet, and its been 3 days. I am going on my way to the shop again this morning.  
  
Brian is on edge. He is worried about Mia and the drugs. I don't blame him, so am I. Leon says that she is almost over the worst, and so things should start getting back to whatever normal is for the Team.  
  
I go cruising by the alley, and I see a vagrant I haven't seen there before, so I pull in. I ask if he is the one who found Trish a few days ago, and he looks like he has seen a ghost. What the fuck is this about I wonder. I tell him, that I am her brother and want to thank whoever it was who saved my sisters life. He visibly relaxed, and tells me that yes, he is the one who called 911. I asked him why he was scared. He tells me he was afraid I was with the guy who he saw beating her and shooting that needle full of stuff in her arm, before throwing her in the dumpster.  
  
I instantly see red. Do you know who the person was I asked him? No, he didn't. Had he ever seen him before?, no, he hadn't, he was sorry. What did he look like? He was Asian, I sighed. I took out the money I had in my pocket for him, and handed it to him. He looked confused. I told him that it was a gift for saving my sisters life; he told me that it wasn't necessary. I told him, that if someone tried to kill my sister, they might still be looking around, and I wanted him to get off the streets and not answer questions that anyone else had. When he realized it was 5 grand, his eyes got huge. Man, I cant accept this kind of money. It wouldn't be right. He told me.  
  
There isn't enough money in the world to give to you for saving a member of my family, I tell him. He tears up and tells me I have made it possible for him to clean himself up and get a bus ticket to San Diego to go be with his sister, and that he can never thank me enough. I tell him to get in, ill drive him to the station.  
  
When I got to the station, the next bus for San Diego was getting ready to leave. I bought him his ticket, and some food for the trip, and walked him to the bus. After he boarded, I called the driver over.  
  
When you get to San Diego, give this envelope to the person I just put on the bus, I told him and gave him a hundred bucks. No problem was his answer. In the envelope was a cashier's check for another 5 grand. I wanted him to start a new life, like the one he has given Trish the chance of having.  
  
I waited and made sure the bus was gone before getting back into my car and calling Mia. Close the store and the shop, and get everyone to meet at the house I tell her.  
  
When Mia and Brian finally showed up at the house, I went to see if Leon and Trish were ok. They were both awake, and Trish was in the shower. Leon told me she was past the worst of it, and that she was finally hungry. We both laughed, knowing that if she has an appetite, this was a good sign.  
  
Just then Trish came out of the bathroom, and looked surprised to see me. I reminded her that I lived here, and that this was actually my bedroom, and she gave me a smile, and said, not for long. We both laughed, knowing it would be my room again soon.  
  
I told them both to come downstairs, that we would eat, and then have a family meeting. Trish groaned, and went to argue with me, and I just gave her the look I give when I wont be listening to any kind of argument.  
  
Trish was not at all happy about the family meeting, I could tell. She looked at Leon, and he shrugged his shoulders. I haven't had time to tell him what had happened to me today yet.  
  
Turning to Leon, I told him to hurry up and take a shower, he stank. He looked at Trish, and she nodded that she would be ok.  
  
Leon, went and got into the shower, and I turned to Trish.  
  
"I am really glad that you trust Leon peanut, and I hope soon, that you can trust me again too. I love you girl."  
  
"I know you do Dommy. I do trust you, I am just scared. Leon doesn't have any expectations of me Dom, he didn't know me when I was here before. He just accepts me as I am, with out conditions. He knows what I am going through with the detox, and it helps to talk to someone who I wont be scared will judge me and throw me out again, and before you say anything, I don't believe you would ever throw me out. I just need to take everything very slowly. Can we do that Dom?"  
  
I open my arms to her, and she rewards me with a huge smile, and an even bigger hug. "Peanut, whatever you need, its yours. I love you"  
  
" Thanks Dom, I love you too. Now, I am starving, can we go eat?"  
  
I just laugh, and walk with her down stairs to the kitchen. 


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Trish is waiting in the backyard while everyone waits for Leon; and for Mia to finish dinner.  
  
She (Trish) is sitting on top of the picnic table looking up at the stars. She takes a picture out of her pocket. It is an old, worn and faded picture. She lies down on the table, and takes a deep breath.  
  
Trish starts to speak: "Hi Mom! I sure miss you! I am finally here in LA. I'm with Dommy and Mia. Mia has a boyfriend named Brian, and Dommy's friend Leon all live here to. There is also a guy named Jesse, but he's in New York for some doctor thing for his legs, so he can walk. Brian doesn't talk to me much; I don't think he likes me.  
  
But Dommy, Mia and Leon have been taking really good care of me mom. I'm off the drugs. I haven't had any since I got to the Toretto's. I'm not exactly sure how long it's been though, I have been pretty sick. I feel as if I were run over by a Mack truck, and left as road pizza.  
  
Leon stayed with me Mom. He took care of me the whole time I was coming off of the shit. Man, mom it was nasty. This poor guy doesn't even know me an he's been cleaning up after me for God knows how many days, holding my hair back when I'm puking, being there to listen to me ramble, he rubs my back and legs when the pain gets so back I am in tears. I didn't shower for days I was so sick. I reeked!! Mom, I am so embarrassed that Leon had to take care of me and smelled me when I was that stinky.  
  
Mom I had the nightmare again. I had to tell Leon what Steve did. I feel so dirty mom. I know Leon thinks I must be a skank, used up little slut, just like Johnny use to tell me, and everyone else around. He said he wouldn't tell Dom, but that I had to. I am scared mom, what if Dom asks me to leave? I am just starting to feel save here, and like I may be able to get it together. Dom loves me, and I know that, but I cant take him looking at me like I'm slime, or worse yet with pity.  
  
I haven't shown him the letter to Vince and him yet. I don't want him to feel bad. I am surprise Mia didn't find it when she went through my stuff. I'll show him soon mom. I promise.  
  
I am comfortable here mom. I feel safe, and like I can relax for the first time since you died. I just hope it doesn't end.  
  
Damn it mom, I miss you so much. I want to tell Dom everything mom, but I am scared. I am afraid he wont love me anymore, I am afraid he will hate me and then I will be all alone again.  
  
I've been a friggin bitch mom. To all of them. I wont let them close, because I am so afraid they are going to hate me when everything comes out.  
  
Mom, when I have talked to you before, and asked you questions, you gave me your sign. You let me know you were there and listening tome. Mom, are you here now?"  
  
Just then a whirl wind blows up next to the picnic table, it was a small little wind, that gently caressed Trish's face. She smiles.  
  
"Hi mom, so, do you think I should tell them mom? Can I trust them?"  
  
again, a small whirl wind flairs.  
  
Trish is crying now. "Ok mom, I'll tell them. I'll talk to Dom tonight. I love you mom, and I miss you so much. I am so sorry I have disappointed you mom. I am so sorry. but I wont this time mom, I promise I'll tell Dom tonight, well I will start to tell him tonight. Thanks for helping. I love you, bye mom.  
  
Trish continues to cry softly. as Dom steps out of the garage, and slowly walks over to her on the picnic table. Startled she looks up and begins to cry harder, burying her face in here hands. Dom gently takes her into his arms and cuddles her to him.  
  
"Peanut, I know your facing some big demons, but we are in this together from now on. You don't have to face them alone. You are home now, and you are staying here. We will work all of it out together. I promise. I love you Peanut."  
  
Neither of them see Leon smile and turn away from them and head back into the house. 


	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
3 months later.  
  
Everyone is sitting around the kitchen table finishing dinner. Trish has been helping out at the diner, and at the garage. Jesse is home, and does his out patient care at the local hospital.  
  
Dom has legal custody of Trish. They hired an attorney, and with the letter from her mom stating those were here wishes, the judge agreed, under the conditions, that she get back into school, continue with her counseling, and her addiction recovery process.  
  
Trish has been going to four to six 12 step meetings every week. She hasn't used drugs since she got to the Toretto's. She also goes to see a councilor to work through all of her pain and anger around her mother's death.  
  
"Hey Dom, could you give me a ride to my meeting after dinner?"  
  
"I thought your meeting was tomorrow night?"  
  
" Well usually it is. but . well you see."  
  
"Spit it out Peanut."  
  
"Tonight I have 90 days clean and my friends there want me to come and celebrate with them. They think it's a big deal or something." she says looking down at the table.  
  
Dom gets a big smile on his face... and nods his head to Mia. A few minutes later, Mia brings in a huge cake and puts it down in front of Trish. It reads:  
  
Happy Birthday Trish. We love you and we are so proud of you.  
  
"This is a big deal Trish. and you better quit selling yourself short. We are all coming to your meeting tonight. Your friend Cam called last night and told me all about it and invited us to come." Dom told her.  
  
Trish's mouth drops open, and tears start pouring down her face.  
  
Dom bellows. "why in the hell are you crying now? Damn all you and Mia do anymore is cry."  
  
"I never ever imagined you guys wanting to come to a meeting, and I never thought any one would ever be proud of me. I am just so happy. It finally feels like I am home."  
  
Dom then tears up, and that gets Mia bawling too. Leon just leans on the counter, and smiles, reaching over to put his arm around Jesse. "Are we going to cut the damn cake?" Jesse asks.  
  
Everyone starts to laugh, ending the touching seen.  
  
Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Trish lay thinking about everything she has done and all the changes she has made since she got home.  
  
Just then she hears a noise from downstairs. Someone is trying to get into the house. She goes and wakes Dom up, and they both go to Leons room.  
  
"Brother get up we got trouble." Dom tells him.  
  
"What.huh? What's going on?"  
  
Just then they hear the creak of the loose board on the stairwell. someone was now in the house, and coming up stairs. Just then the door to Leon's room opens and the light switch is turned on. at the same time that Dom is getting ready to pound the crap out of whoever it is.  
  
And its Vince.  
  
"Whoa brother. what the hell you doing in my bed Leon? What the hell is going on around here? And who the fuck are you?" He says looking at Trish.  
  
"What you don't ever recognize your own blood Vince? But then why should you. you haven't seen me in years, and whenever I tried to get a hold of you, you hung up on me. Oh by the way. Mom is dead!" and with that she runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door, just as Letty brings in some of their bags.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Letty asks in her usual polite way, but Trish isn't listening and continues to run out the front.  
  
"God damn it Trish come back here." Dom yells, but its to late, she is half way down the street.  
  
By now the whole house is awake, and Dom is rubbing his head like he does when he knows long talks and headaches are about to arrive.  
  
"Leon, man."  
  
"I already know. I'll call you as soon as I find here." He says to Dom as he gets dressed quickly.  
  
"What the fuck is going on god damn it" Vince yells, and Dom turns to him and punches him straight in the face, hard enough for Vince to fall back on his ass while blood pours from his nose. "Brian, god damn it, get out here now!" Mia yells "before they kill each other."  
  
"Don't say another word Vince. I am so ready to kill you right now!"  
  
"But." Vince starts to say.  
  
Just then Brian finally gets into the room and looks at the scene that is unfolding.  
  
"So much for sleep, Mia go start the coffee, we are in for a long night."  
  
And in walks Letty, takes one look at Vince, and starts yelling at Dom.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?"  
  
"You, and Him. That was Trish that ran out of the house Let. Because she doesn't want a damn thing to do with either of you, because you kept hanging up on her when she tried to call me."  
  
They both visibly pale.  
  
"Oh my god." Letty said. 


	11. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Trish's POV  
  
My chest is burning. I don't know how long I have been running, but my feet are starting to hurt, since I left without putting shoes on, and its starting to get a little chilly running in just my boxers and a wife beater. Leon took me to a park a few weeks ago. It seems like it should be around here somewhere.  
  
Oh, cool there it is. (Trish walks over to the merry go round, and sits down. She begins to move it around with her feet.)  
  
Oh my god. What the fuck are they doing here? Why have they come back now? Shit. Just when things are starting to go my way. If they are moving back in. I am so out of here. Damn it. I wish I had a fix.  
  
(Trish gets a far away look, and begins to shake and shiver from the flood of memories that come rushing back.)  
  
***flashback***  
  
"I know your awake you little slut." Steve said as he was removing his belt, from his pants. If I just lay here and do nothing maybe he will go away. maybe he will think I really am asleep.  
  
He starts hitting me with his fists. He dragged me off my bed and started kicking me with his steel toed boots, and whipping me with his belt.  
  
He ripped off my night shirt and my underwear. oh my god he's on top of me and . He's punching me in the head over and over again.  
  
I must have passed out. When I woke up Steve was laying next to me on the floor, passed out. I tried to get up, but oh my god the pain, and oh shit, there is blood everywhere. Finally I get up, and stumble to the bathroom. oh wow!  
  
My body is battered and bruised. There are belt welts all over my body, and marks on my neck as if he tried to choke me. The pain in my lower body along with all the blood. the bastard raped me. I have to get out of here.  
  
I run to the phone. and dial Dom's house. Vince answer's again. Shit! "Vince, its me Trish, I got to talk to you and Dom."  
  
"Fuck you Trish, I told you to quit calling here. We are to busy for your little kiddy bullshit."  
  
"But Vince." all I heard was dial tone. Shit, now what am I going to do?  
  
I run to my bedroom, and carefully and quietly gather as many of my things as I can carry, in my pack. Silently I pray to let me get out of the house before he wakes up and comes after me again.  
  
I grab a few clothes, and my picture of mom. I feel the tears threaten to take over me, and I push them down. There is no time for me to bawl like a baby, I have to get out of here while I can.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Tears are streaming down Trish's face, and she has her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and she is rocking herself back and forth.  
  
Leon's POV  
  
Fuck! Where could she be? I have been searching for her for a good half hour, when I began to wonder if she would go to the park I took her to a few weeks ago. She had so much fun and said she felt as if she were a kid again. She smiled more that day than I had ever seen.  
  
What the hell, its worth a try.  
  
As I cruised by, I saw her. Sitting on the merry go round. I park, and start to run over to her. I stop cold at what I see. She has this lost look on her face. She is in pain, and she looks so sad. Slowly, I begin to walk toward her and call her name. She isn't responding to me. She is shivering.  
  
"Hey baby girl, you okay?" I ask her, while I sit down next to her on the merry go round.  
  
Trish looks towards me, not really seeing me. Not really knowing who I am, and she looks like she is lost in space kind of look. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a car that is getting ready to run it down. Slowly, she realizes its me, and where we are. She relaxes a little, and I take a breath I didn't realize I was holding.  
  
"Trish, baby, you ok? Where were you just now?"  
  
" Back at Steve's house."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I have been waiting for this to happen since the night she had the nightmare while she was trying to detox.  
  
"Baby, do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"No. This is so fucked up Leon. But I think its time for me to tell you. I am just scared."  
  
"I am right here Trish and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She takes a deep breath, and tells me everything that happened to here at her step father's house the night of her mother's funeral. All I can do is listen, and hold on to her. Somewhere through the story, Trish ends up on my lap, and I end up holding her and rocking her. Rubbing her back and stroking her hair as I have come to do whenever she needs comforted for the past few months. I can't remember how many times she has crawled into my lap at the house, when we are all watching movies, or just hanging out, just to have me hug her and rub her back. We have become very close. Dom tells me that I am here new hero and big brother, and if I weren't his best friend he would be jealous. but Trish just goes over to Dom, crawls in his lap and tell him, "But you will always be my Dommy." And we all get to laugh at the nick name only Trish is allowed to even think of calling Dom.  
  
She has become close to each of us. Mia and her go shopping, and work at the store, each day. Then they come home and cook for all of us. Brain found the attorney that helped Dom push through the custody papers, and a counselor that Trish could relate to. Brian has been going to meetings for Trish's out patient group, as her family member, so that he can understand where she has come from. He feels bad about judging her when she first got here, so he is doing everything he can now, to make things better.  
  
When Jesse got home from New York, they hit it off right away. Jesse is teaching her everything he knows about computers, so that she can go back to school soon. Not that she knows that. She doesn't want to go back to school, but we are going to work on that later. I was beginning to get jealous of how close Trish and Jesse were getting, until Jesse called me on it.  
  
"Dude, I see how much you love her. I would never ever step on you like that. Besides, it's written all over both of your faces, how much you love each other. No one could try to compete with that, even if the wanted to, which I don't."  
  
Jesse still is and always will be my very best friend and little brother.  
  
Dom is teaching Trish how to drive. We all end up laughing at them, because they are so much alike it is scary. She is just as stubborn, and pig headed as he is, and she does not back down to him no matter how intimidating he tries to be. Which just infuriates him more, and he ends up stomping out like a kid. It's so funny to watch, as long as you don't let Dom see you laughing.  
  
I take Trish to all of her appointments. And we hang out and watch movies, or play on the PS 2 a lot. It started out when we couldn't leave her alone at the house for fear of her taking off on us, but now its just because I love spending time with her and it means I get to be with her and have fun, while getting to know her more each day.  
  
I have never brought up the night of her dreams, and I have earned her trust by not. And so here we sit, me holding her while she tells me all of the things that bastard did to her, and I am comforting her as best as I can, while inside I want to kill him. I won't let her see my anger, because I don't want to scare her. She is so fragile right now.  
  
"Baby girl, I swear to you, I will never let anyone ever hurt you, not ever again."  
  
"Leon, don't say that! You cant promise me that!"  
  
"Why not babe?"  
  
"Because Vince is here. Letty and him are back. And Leon, that means that I am out of here. I am gone. I am leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Trish please don't talk like that. No one is going anywhere. We will work through this. I promise. Dom has custody of you now, we all love you and you are a part of this family. You ain't leaving me."  
  
Trish just shakes her head silently crying to herself, as Leon's cell phone rings.  
  
The called ID tells him that it's the Toretto house.  
  
"Talk" he snaps into the phone.  
  
"Where is she?" Dom asks  
  
"We are at the park, I found her here."  
  
"Come home now."  
  
"Soon brother, she is pretty upset."  
  
"We are all going to talk, tomorrow. Vince and Letty are down at her house. They are going to stay there, for now."  
  
"Good, because I would hate to see them right now. It could get ugly."  
  
"Leon, you ok?"  
  
"No! but for now, I am out, I need to handle this here."  
  
"Thanks brother."  
  
Leon ends the call, turning to Trish.  
  
"Its time to go home baby. They are gone and wont be back until tomorrow."  
  
She doesn't say anything, she just gets up and starts to walk to my car. I get up and start to walk with her. She reaches for my hand, and I put my arm around her, pulling her close to me.  
  
"Leon, why are you always so nice to me. Why do you always come to my rescue?"  
  
"Because I love you." I didn't think I would ever say that to her. She looks at me with these beautiful brown eyes, that ask me, but how?  
  
"How can you love me Leon, after everything you know about me? My own brother doesn't even care if I live or die, or even enough to know who I am."  
  
"Babe, you've been through enough tonight. I promise you we will talk more tomorrow, for now, you have to know, that I love you and no one will ever change that. I am here and I am not going anywhere."  
  
When we finally got back to the house, it was after 3 am, and everyone had obviously gone back to bed. Dom must have told them that Trish was upset and that I had found her and she was ok, but didn't need a whole shit load of questions when we got back. The only light on was Dom's bedroom.  
  
We went upstairs, and Trish knocked on Dom's door.  
  
"Yeah," we heard.  
  
"Hey brother" I said.  
  
"Hi" Trish said.  
  
"I am glad you guys are home. I was worried about you Peanut."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Its ok, we can talk tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Trish told him.  
  
Dom and I both tensed up.  
  
"Don't worry guys. I promised Leon I won't just take off. I'll stick around and try to work this all out. But I hate them, and I wont ever forgive them. Leon, I cant tell this story again. Will you please explain to Dom, for me?"  
  
"Yeah Trish. No problem."  
  
"In the morning, its time now for sleep." Was Dom's only reply.  
  
Trish walked over to Dom and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"I love you Dommy."  
  
"I love you Peanut, night brother, and thanks."  
  
"Night Dom." I said.  
  
Trish walks over to me, and gives me a hug, and whispers into my ear, "will you please rub my back for me until I go to sleep?"  
  
"yeah baby girl, go take a shower and get warmed up, so you don't get sick and then come get me."  
  
She just smiles and says ok. 


	12. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
When Trish leaves to go and take a shower, Dom ask what is going on.  
  
I told him the whole story of what Trish told me at the park. Dom was as furious as I was. It was a damn good thing that Vince and Letty had gone down to her house, or there would be a whole lot of blood being spilt by both of us. Theirs.  
  
"Dom man, you can't let Trish see how mad and upset you are. She needs us now more than ever. She wants to leave because they are back."  
  
"Well she ain't going anywhere. This is her home. And no one is taking that away from her. Never again."  
  
We hear the shower shut off, and Dom asks me what she whispered to me.  
  
"She wants me to go and rub her back until she goes to sleep."  
  
Dom just smiles at me.  
  
"What man?"  
  
"When you going to tell her Leon."  
  
"Tell her what Dom?"  
  
"That you are in love with her."  
  
My mouth must have hit the floor, because all Dom could do was laugh.  
  
"Brother, I know all of the signs. I went through the exact same thing with Letty, when she was 17, so don't think I don't know. Its all good. She loves you to. But you know the drill Leon, if you hurt her."  
  
"Never happen brother, but ya, I know, you'll break my neck."  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"Good night Dom."  
  
He just smiled as I closed his bedroom door.  
  
Trish came walking out of the bathroom, as I was closing the door.  
  
"Did you tell Dom?"  
  
"Yeah babe. Its ok, he is on your side." "I am so scared Leon. What is going to happen tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know Trish, but I know we will face it together, and handle whatever it is together. Okay?"  
  
"Good night Leon," she tells me as she kisses my cheek.  
  
"Hey, I thought you wanted me to rub your back?"  
  
"I do, but you have been up with me all night, and I know you have got to be worn out, so I decided to let you off the hook."  
  
"What hook, I am not on any hook. Come on, let's go lay down."  
  
Trish has the most beautiful smile; I think I have ever seen. We go into her room, and get into bed. In the past few months, we have grown close enough that she feels safe to sleep in the same bed with me. Whenever she has nightmares, she comes to my room and gets into bed with me. I never know when I will wake up and find her lying cuddled up next to me.  
  
I turn out the light, and shed my jeans and tank top, just before crawling into bed next to Trish. We both get comfortable and I begin to rub her back.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you love me?" I froze.  
  
I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath. I didn't know what to say. I am in love with Trish. I love her with all of my heart, but I haven't said anything to her, because I don't want her to feel pressured. She is dealing with so much, and I don't want to add to any of that.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"I am not sure what you mean Trish."  
  
"What ever Leon!" She said, but I could tell she was mad.  
  
"Trish."  
  
"Forget it Leon, I am sorry I said anything."  
  
"No baby, I don't want to forget it, please look at me."  
  
Slowly Trish turned over and looked at me with those beautiful eyes, now filled with tears because of me. I wiped the ones on her cheek away with my thumb.  
  
"Trish, I am in love with you. Not as my sister, not as my friend. As someone I want to spend the rest of my life treasuring, nurturing, and loving. I want us to get to know each and everything thing about each other. I want us to be everything to one another. I love you Trish and I want you to be mine and only mine forever."  
  
She was in shock. I could tell. She searched my eyes with her own, looking for what I don't know, but needing to find something there, and when she did, she relaxed once again.  
  
"Oh my god. I never let myself hope that you would feel this way about me. I thought for sure if I told you how I felt about you, you would laugh at me and tell me you could never love a troubled kid like me."  
  
I just smiled at her.  
  
"So, Trish, how exactly do you feel about me? You haven't told me."  
  
"Oh Leon, I love you so much. I could never put into words what I feel as beautifully as you just did, but I feel all of that and so much more. I am just."  
  
"Just what baby?"  
  
"I am scared Leon. There is still a lot you don't know about the 4 years I lived on my own in the street. I am afraid that you will change your mind about loving me."  
  
"Never happen Trish."  
  
"You can't say that, you don't know." She said crying.  
  
"Yes baby I can say that. I love you. We have all done things that we wish we could take back. We have all don't things we did in order to survive a life that dealt us shit for a hand. None of that will ever change how I much I love you. I swear. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," she whispered softly. She cuddled up into me, and I could feel her tears on my bare chest.  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
"I am just nervous Leon, this is all new to me. I have never ever had anyone who loves me. Not like this. I don't know what to do and I don't know how to act."  
  
"You don't have to do anything Trish. Love isn't an act honey. I love you just as you are. I don't want you to be any different with me than you have been. I want you to trust me and talk to me about everything still. I want you to crawl into bed with me and feel safe and cuddle up with me to watch movies. I want to hold you and rub your back and make you relax. Nothing is going to change babe."  
  
"But what about. well what about when you want to.I have never. its only been when."  
  
"Trish, stop baby. What is it? What has you so scared?"  
  
"Sex."  
  
You could hear a pin drop. I sure wasn't thinking about that yet.  
  
"Trish, nothing is going to change between us. Not until you are ready. I wont pressure you honey, I love you. As for sex, I don't want to have sex with you Trish. I want to make love with you, but not until you are a thousand percent sure that is what you want to."  
  
"Leon, I love you so much. But what about if you want to."  
  
"I wont, not with out you and not until you are ready. I promise."  
  
Trish leaned into me, and held onto me with all of her strength. She looked up at me and smiled, and I just melted. I love her so much.  
  
Slowly I took her face in my hands, and rubbed my thumb over her lips, as I lowered my head to hers. When our lips met, I felt this charge. My whole body heated up and I knew then and there that she was my soul mate.  
  
I slowly encourage her to open her lips to me allowing my tongue to search her mouth. My god she tasted good. She began to loosen up, and move her tongue with mine, searching my mouth. I slowly pulled back ending the kiss.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Yeah baby."  
  
"Was that good?"  
  
"What do you mean Trish, of course it was good. I love you."  
  
"Leon that was the very first kiss I have ever had that . well that wasn't forced. That I got to choose to have. That was the very first kiss that I wanted to have. So I don't even know if I know how to kiss any good."  
  
"Oh baby. God you have been through so much. Yeah Trish, it was good. It wasn't just good though. It was wonderful. I love kissing you. You are a great kisser."  
  
And just to prove to her how much I loved kissing her. I kissed her again.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Trish's POV  
  
I slowly woke up to the sun shinning right in my face. I looked over at my clock and realized it was only 7 in the morning. After just a few hours of sleep, there was no way I was waking up this early. So I got up out of bed to shut the blinds, and lock my door so no one could come disturb my killer dreams.  
  
When I turned back to the bed, I realized, it wasn't just a dream. Leon was in my bed. He was lying on his stomach with the sweetest expression on his face. His hair was all curly and messed up from the pillow. His bare back. oh god he is so beautiful. Was it all a dream? Did Leon really tell me he loved me? Did I really tell Leon, I love him?  
  
And holy shit, what is Dom going to do? I think I might have passed out, if Leon hadn't woken up and smiled at me.  
  
"Good morning babe. hey are you ok?" he asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Leon, was last night all a dream?"  
  
"If it was Trish, don't wake me up, because I love you and don't want to ever be with out you." He smiled as he told me this.  
  
I ran and jumped on the bed and into his arms.  
  
"You don't know how happy I am."  
  
"If you are half as happy as me girl, then we are so damn lucky."  
  
"Yeah, but Leon, what the hell is Dom going to say. What the hell is Dom going to do?"  
  
Leon laughed.  
  
"Trish, Dom asked me last night when I was going to pull my head out and tell you how I felt."  
  
"He did?" I was shocked.  
  
"Yeah babe, he has been in love before you know, and she was 17 at the time he figured it out to." I said wishing I hadn't the minute it was out of my mouth.  
  
Letty. And then of course there was Vince. I wasn't ready to deal with all of that yet and by the look on Trish's face, neither was she.  
  
"Leon, I am not ready to get up yet. Can we just stay in bed for awhile longer."  
  
"Yeah, no one is going to try to wake us up this morning. They are going to let us sleep in. And so we better take advantage of the chance while we can."  
  
I smile at Leon while I climbed back under the covers, and snuggled in next to his body. He put his arms around me, and squeezed me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms and back. Moving my hair, and kissing my neck and shoulder.  
  
"I love you baby" we both said at the same time, right before we settled in back to sleep.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Leon's POV  
  
I woke up around noon, to Dom staring down at me. Trish was still asleep in my arms, and her hair was covering part of my face.  
  
"As her brother Leon, this is going to take some getting use to." Dom told me.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it might huh."  
  
"What?" Trish said sleepily as she stretched to wake herself up.  
  
"Well good afternoon to you Peanut," Dom said.  
  
Trish's eyes popped open. She looked startled. You could see the thousands things going through her head all at once. I just pulled her close to me and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning baby." I told her.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey Dom."  
  
"Its okay peanut, I am not going to kill either of you. It is going to take some getting use to though, so be patient with me okay? I have no problem with this as long as it doesn't affect school when you start again."  
  
"Don't worry dawg it won't. I won't let it." I told him.  
  
"EXCUSE ME? What did you both just say? First of all I never agreed to go back to school. And second of all, just because I love Leon and he loves me does not in any way mean he controls me. And neither do you Dom. Now I am going to take a shower, and go to the store to see Mia."  
  
"Uh Trish, the store and the garage are both closed today. We are having a family meeting in about an hour. That is why I came up here to wake you both up."  
  
"Are they going to be here?" Trish asked Dom.  
  
"Yeah, we need to straighten some shit out."  
  
"Have fun then, because if they are there, then I won't be."  
  
"Trish, don't even start this shit."  
  
"Fuck you Dom I am not."  
  
Here we go again I thought. And blew an ear piercing whistle to stop them.  
  
"I just woke up and don't need this first thing guys. Dom, we will be down in a little while ok. Trish, chill."  
  
They both shut up, but continued to stare each other down.  
  
"Hey," I yelled. "Did either of you hear me?"  
  
"yeah," Dom said.  
  
"Okay," Trish replied, as Dom left and closed the door.  
  
"Trish, we are in this together, remember that ok. I am on your side. We all are. Okay? I love you."  
  
"Okay Leon, but I can't promise you I won't hit him, or her for that matter." "That's okay babe, neither can I."  
  
I took her into my arms and just held her for a few minutes, thinking about how lucky I am to have her, and that I will do whatever it takes to protect her from any and everyone. Including Vince and Letty.  
  
This afternoon should prove interesting to say the least. 


	13. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Leon's POV  
  
Holy Shit!! This is the first time that the team is going to be together since the Race Wars, when Jesse races Tran.  
  
Only thing is, it doesn't feel anything like the old team at all.  
  
Trish is getting ready to go to her counseling appointment. With all that has happened, we forgot all about it. It actually is going to work out for the best. Dom and I talked and we think that it will be good to talk to Vince and Letty with out Trish there, to stir it all up. Damn she is just like her brother, but if she knew I said that, I think she would kill me in my sleep. So, I ain't coping to nothing.  
  
"Leon, lets ride." She yell, as she comes running down the stairs.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Move it man, or I'll be late."  
  
Dom is laughing from his favorite chair.  
  
"And just what is so funny there Dommy?"  
  
Dom give Trish the evil look, for calling him Dommy in front of anyone else, and then he tells her: " It use to be Peanut, that we had to drag your ass out of this house to get you to go to these appointments, and now here you are, dragging Leon out to get there on time."  
  
Trish sticks her tongue out at Dom. "Leon, come on."  
  
I laugh as I get up. "Okay, okay. Let's go."  
  
As Trish and I are headed out the front door, Vince comes out of the kitchen and says: "And just where the fucks do you think your going Trish?"  
  
Trish, of course, ignores him and keeps walking.  
  
"Patricia Marie!" Vince screams. Trish stops dead in her tracks. Slowly she turns around and looks at Vince as if she is going to rip his head off and shit down his throat.  
  
"I asked you a question." Vince tells her.  
  
"Yeah so..."  
  
"Answer Me. Right Now." "Fuck You!"  
  
"God damn it Trish."  
  
"Shut the Fuck up Vincent Giovanni. Dom is my guardian. He is the one who took me in. He is the one who loves me. He is the one who took care of me and still takes care of me. He is the one who went to court and fought to have me be here and a part of this family. The judge put me in his custody not yours Vince. Why? Because you didn't want me. Hell I am your only sibling, and you didn't even recognize me. So fuck off Vince. It's none of your business. If Dom chooses to tell you, and I'll kill him if he does, than he will tell you, but don't for one more second think that I will ever willingly tell you a fucking thing. Are we crystal clear now? Good!"  
  
"Trish." Vince started to say.  
  
Trish just glared at Vince, as Dom stood up from his chair.  
  
"Shut up both of you. Leon, take Trish, or she will be late. Vince go round everyone up its meeting time. Now, go."  
  
Dom walked over to Trish as Vince went outside to get the others, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Today is group to. I need a ride home at 4:30."  
  
"Leon or I will be there. I promise."  
  
"I know, I don't worry about that anymore."  
  
"I love you Peanut."  
  
"I love you to Dom."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I will be. Just have the rules set and known by the time I get back okay? And know this Dominic, I will never ever listen to either of them. They have no say in my life at all, and as far as I am concerned they are dead."  
  
"Trish, we will work this all out when you get home. Just worry about group now ok?" Dom tells her and kisses her forehead.  
  
"Lets go babe" I told her taking her hand and walking to the car. I open up the door for her to get in, giving her a kiss as she sits down and I close it. I turn to walk around the car, when I see Letty standing on the side of the house watching us, with her jaw on the ground. I give her a look telling her not to say a word, and she obviously knew it, because she turned around and went to the backyard with out a word. Trish has her sessions in a building not far from the house, so that it was easy to take her from either the house or the shop. She was so upset, and I didn't know what to say to make it all better, and that was frustrating the shit out of me. I just wanted to make it all better. I reached out and took her hand: "I love you baby."  
  
She smiled for me, and said: "I love you Leon, so very much."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Not really, but group will help. I will be I promise."  
  
"I wish there was some way I could make this all better Trish. I just want to help you."  
  
"Leon, you're the biggest help of all. You give me strength. You are so good to me. I am so blessed to have you in my life. Last night, was the greatest gift I have ever received in my life Leon. You love me, and I will find a way to be worthy of your love. I got to go babe, I will see you after group." She told me as she kissed my cheek and got out of the car.  
  
What the fuck was that suppose to mean. Find a way to be worthy of my love. She is, and well shit, what the hell am I going to do now, besides worry about that for the next 4 hours. Shit.  
  
Back at the house 15 minutes later.  
  
I walked into the front door, to find everyone sitting in the front room. Damn it I am not in the mood for this.  
  
"What the fuck you doin' kissin my sister Leon?" Vince asks before I even have the door shut.  
  
"Start shit much Letty?" I asked.  
  
"Fuck you Leon," she tells me.  
  
"No thanks, you've already done Dom and Vince, so I think ill pass."  
  
Letty gets up and comes at me and Dom stands up and gets in between us.  
  
"Stop this shit. NOW!"  
  
I go and sit next to Mia on the couch who is sitting with Brian. Jesse is in the recliner next to Dom in his chair, and Letty and Vince are on the love seat.  
  
This is going to be a fucking long after noon.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
The first hour is spent with me doing most of the talking. Explaining how Trish came to the house, what happened, the letter, etc.  
  
When I had gotten Vince and Letty up to speed, I laid into them.  
  
"So, what I want to know is why the fuck you two think its okay to screen my phone calls and fuck with Trish for all of those years."  
  
I was greeted with only silence.  
  
"Vince, this is your one and only chance to talk to me brother. Or your gone, and I don't ever want to see you again. I have never in my life wanted to kill you, until the day that your sister was in the hospital almost dead, and you could have prevented it. NOW FUCKING TELL ME."  
  
"Look Dom, you have no right to judge anyone here. You don't know what Vince has been through." Letty started to say.  
  
"Its okay Let, they got to know." Vince said with his head down.  
  
Vince's POV  
  
I knew that I was going to one day have to tell Dom about this. I just didn't want to and had hoped that I never would.  
  
"When Dom and I met in the 3rd grade, Trish was just a few months old. Steve wasn't even in the picture yet. Mom was working two jobs to support her and us. I was never ever close to Trish. I would do my best to not be around her and refused straight up to take care of her. I hated her. A part of me still does. You see. "  
  
Vince takes a deep breath, and Letty gently puts her arm around his shoulder trying to give him courage and strength to finish his story.  
  
" My mom was a cocktail waitress in a biker bar, before you guys moved here and we met. She worked late hours, but the tips were good, so she stayed there to take care of me. One night one of the bikers gave mom a ride home when her car had broken down. I was only 8 maybe 9 years old. I woke up to mom's cries. She was begging this ass hole to just hurry up and leave, and not wake me up. I went out to see who was making my mom cry, and I see this ass hole on top of my mom with his pants down to his ankles, beating the crap out of her, because she is saying no. I ran over to this ass hole and started hitting him in the back, he just threw me against the wall and I passed out when I hit my head. Woke up to mom and me being in the hospital. 9 months later, Trish was born. Mom was always honest with me, and told me it was the biker who got her pregnant when he raped her. Dude was never caught. He skipped town and we never saw him again. My mom had another mouth to feed, and had to get two jobs to make the same as she did cocktailing, because she was too scared to go back. As far as I was concerned it was all Trish's fault. There was no one else to blame. Every time I see her I see that ass hole on top of my mom that night. Right or wrong, that is how it is and how it has been. When she kept calling I thought it was to bug you Dom to make good on your promise to let her come stay here. I was finally free of that daily reminder of not being there for my mom, and I didn't want her here. So I just kept hanging up on her. Letty was home one day when it happened. I started getting drunk, and told her the whole story. She agreed to help me until I could explain it all to you. Then Trish stopped calling. I never knew what was up, I didn't know about my mom, but to be honest, I would have left her with Steve."  
  
"The fuck you would." Leon got up and started after me.  
  
"Stop it Leon, he doesn't know." Mia held Leon's arm.  
  
Leon started pacing and was like a caged animal.  
  
"I don't know what Mia."  
  
Mia looked at Dom, and he just nodded his head.  
  
"Vince, the night of your mom's funeral, Steve raped Trish. That is why she ran away and has been living on the streets for the past 4 years. She was calling for help that last time that she called, and you hung up on her, and when she called back Letty hung up on her."  
  
I though I had been kicked in the gut before, but I never knew how shitty I could feel. I betrayed my mother. I . oh my god. What the hell have I done. With out looking at anyone on the team, I got up and walked out to the back yard. I went to the picnic table and sat down. Momma what have I done, was all I could think.  
  
After a while, Dom came out and sat next to me.  
  
"Brother, you should have told me."  
  
"Yeah, well its way to late now."  
  
"Vince she is your sister, and she is our family, and she is stayin. You got to learn how to deal with this."  
  
"Yeah, but how."  
  
"One day at a time brother. one day at a time. We are all learning how to do this, day by day. Your sister has definitely stirred things up around here. But we all love her and she is one of us. She is part of our team. Just like you, just like Letty. We are all going to have to work together to get through this."  
  
"So you don't still want to kick my ass?"  
  
"Oh hell yes I do. but I won't. I am trying to understand Vince. I have never been in that position. So I can't judge how you felt or why you did what you did. Trish is hurt, and she is pissed as hell. You may not want to hear this, but you two are exactly alike, and I know that is going to do nothing but start shit with you two for quite awhile. but we will work through all of this. Together as a family."  
  
"There is more that you need to know Dom."  
  
"What the fuck else Vince. Fuck!"  
  
"Letty and I came home, because. well. she is still in love with you, and we broke up." 


	14. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Dom's Pov  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"It's true Dom, Letty never stopped loving you. She can't stop. We were never really together. She wanted to think she could be with someone else but you, but she couldn't. She loves you man."  
  
"Vince what are you trying to say."  
  
"We were never together Dom. The one time we tried, it was too weird. For both of us. We are more like brother and sister, you know. And she is in love with you, and you are my best friend. We stayed down there, because she needed time to think, and I needed time to heal. So we came home, because she is planning to tell you she is in love with you, and I want to be home with my family."  
  
"Holy shit. Vince, I haven't been with anyone else since you guys left. I missed you both, and I couldn't stand in the way of either of you being happy. I have missed Letty like mad. I still love her and want her to. I never did nothing or called because I didn't want to hurt you man."  
  
Vince laughed and laughed.  
  
"What a bunch of non communicating fucks we are."  
  
Dom laughs to and says.  
  
"Trish would say we need to talk, that is for sure. oh fuck. How the fuck do I tell her all of this."  
  
"I don't know Dom. I know I need to figure out how to deal with my feelings about her, but I don't know how."  
  
" Welcome to the new world in the Toretto house Vince. I can give you the name of a great counselor who can help."  
  
"I don't know Dom."  
  
"I do. And you will go."  
  
" Okay brother, I guess I don't have much of a choice do I."  
  
"Nope." I told him with a smile.  
  
"Now, what the fuck is going on with my sister and Leon." Vince asked me. I just laughed and told him to sit back and watch the next Dom and Letty love story.  
  
Vince just groaned.  
  
"God please, help me. They don't fight like you two always did, do they?"  
  
I just smiled at him and said: "not yet."  
  
Vince looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"You know since you and Letty aren't together anymore, there has to be some re-arranging of some rooms here at the house. Not to mention, some rules that have to be set and followed."  
  
Vince immediately gets defensive, and Dom can see it.  
  
"What fucking rules."  
  
"Trish is in my custody Vince. You weren't here, and if I had called you and told you she was here, she would have been gone before you got here. There is some bad feelings on both of your parts, and you will both have to work through that shit, but it ain't going to disrupt this house and those who live here every day all day long."  
  
"So what are you saying Dom."  
  
"That as soon as Trish gets home, we are all going to sit down and hammer all of this shit out. Together as a family. Like it or not. And if you don't, Trish is under age and in my care, she stays no matter what. She is family Vince. Period."  
  
Leon walks out of the house just in time to hear what Dom has said to Vince.  
  
"Its almost time to pick Trish up."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Vince, when are you going to tell Trish about, well that night?"  
  
"He's not Dom." Leon said.  
  
"What the." Dom and Vince both say at the same time.  
  
"No one is telling Trish shit, until Dom or I talk to her counselor and make sure that she can handle it. It may be that you have to talk to her with Dianna (her counselor) there. She is the professional and Trish trusts her. End of story."  
  
"He's right Vince, I wasn't thinking about how this could affect Trish. She has been through a lot, and there is a lot you need to know, but it isn't happening over night. You have to agree to do what is best for Trish if you want to live here, and you have to agree that Dianna and I are the ones who the judge trusted to make those choices for Trish until she is 18. Can you live with that?"  
  
"Guess I have to." Vince said.  
  
"Yeah you do Vince. Like it or not. There is a lot you are going to have to deal with, and one of those things being me if you hurt her man. I love Trish and I won't let you or anyone else ever hurt her again. Don't fucking piss her off either. Like it or not, she is just like you and your quick as temper, and living with both of you is going to be hell with you at each others throats all the time." Leon tells Vince angrily.  
  
"Leon, man we have been friends for a long time, and I was out of line getting in your face about Trish and you, but remember I am her brother." Vince tells Leon.  
  
"No man, you ain't. You gave that up when you walked away from her. If you want it back, earn it. I have earned her trust and love, now you have to and believe it ain't easy to do."  
  
Dom laughs and adds: "You ain't jokin' there that's for sure brother. Vince, you and Trish have both been through a lot, and we all have a lot we are going to have to go through, together. Both of you will chill. Leon, just like I told Vince, I am Trish's guardian. I will be the one making the choices for now. Period. Now, I am going to go get Trish and we are all going to set some ground rules."  
  
Dom walks into the house and gets his keys, and heads for the front door. "Mia, I am going to get Trish, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay Dom." She shouts from upstairs. "What are we doing for dinner?"  
  
"Order pizza and have it delivered. Vince, Trish and I have to talk when we get back, and it may turn into a family meeting, so will you get it all together for me? There is money on my dresser."  
  
"Sure Dom, no problem. Love ya."  
  
"Love you to Mi."  
  
Dom opens the front door, and see Letty sitting on the front porch smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Started smoking again huh."  
  
Letty gives him a small smile. "Stress, life, just got to me, and I started again. I am only smoking a few a day though. Trying to quit again."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm." He says with that raised eyebrow look.  
  
"Dom, I know there is a lot going on, but as soon as you have the time, I really need to talk to you alone. Please."  
  
"Okay Let. I'll make the time tonight, somehow. Does that work for you?"  
  
"Yeah Dom, thanks." Letty smiles at him.  
  
"No problem Let. I am glad your home. I missed you."  
  
Letty gets up off the step and walks up to Dom. Reaching up to give him a hug, kisses him on the cheek, and she tells him: "I missed you to. A lot."  
  
Dom hugs her back and kisses her on the forehead. "I got to go get Trish, I am sorry, but I promise we will talk later k?"  
  
"ok." She says with a smile.  
  
Dom gets into his car and looks up on the porch. Letty. Damn I still love her to. 


	15. chapter 14

Disclaimer***authors note: Hey all; I needed the name of an outpatient/counseling center that Trish goes to. I have picked "Where Miracles Happen". Any clinic with this name is just a fluke. I know of none with that name. I don't own that name.so please don't sue me. cant get blood out of a turnip so they say.lol  
  
Blood Ties Chapter 14  
  
Dom pulled up to Where Miracles Happen about 10 minutes later. Trish was leaning up against the building smoking a cigarette, and when she sees Dom, tries to drop it and put it out without him noticing it.  
  
"Nice try peanut, but not good enough." Dom growls as he gets out of the car.  
  
Throwing her arms up. Trish says, "Don't start Dom, I have had a shitty day, and I wanted one so I borrowed one. And just so you know, I am going to buy a pack as soon as I can. I'll quit when the stress eases up."  
  
Dom gives her that I intimidation look that never works on her and finally says, "You sound just like Letty" seeing her reaction and dirty look, he quickly tries to explain " I didn't mean that in a bad way.."  
  
"Hhhrmph, why would that bother me, why should I care," Trish says, glaring at Dom. "Besides Dianna wants to talk to you, says that it's important."  
  
"Okay, we will talk about the cigarettes later, but in the mean time, is there anything you need to tell me before I go see Dianna?" Dom asks her with his intense look. Wondering what in the hell she may have done now.  
  
"No, I just told her and group about Vince and Letty being back, and I think she wants to talk to you about that." Trish tells him starting to get upset and crying.  
  
Dom visibly relaxes, now knowing she isn't in any trouble, but is upset to see her beginning to cry.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's wrong peanut?" Dom asks her, as he reaches for her and pulls her into a hug.  
  
"Group sucked, and everyone who hasn't lived through all of the shit that I have has all of this bullshit advice, and I got pissed and, and. I just don't want to deal with this right now."  
  
"Let me go talk to Dianna and I will set an appointment for later. Okay? Then were out of here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dom walks into the office and asks Kelly, the receptionist if he can talk to Dianna.  
  
"She will be right out Mr. Toretto."  
  
Dom laughs, "You can call me Dom, and my dad was Mr. Toretto."  
  
Kelly just smiles at him.  
  
"Hello Dom, how are you?" Dianna asks as she comes out of her office, smiling genuinely. She and Dom have become a sort of friends, in there common goal to help and take care of Trish.  
  
"I am in family hell, how are you?"  
  
Dianna laughs, and says, "So I heard. What's the story?"  
  
"Actually it's a quite long and drawn out. Can we set up an appointment for tomorrow, I have a lot to tell you, and with Trish outside crying, I don't want to leave her alone."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow is good, how about 4pm?"  
  
"Sure that's good for me."  
  
"Dom, I want to let you know, that she is extremely upset about Vince being home, and is very insecure. She is going to need a lot, of time, and patients, from everyone, but especially from you; and I want to meet Vince. Can you bring him in with you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep, we will both be here."  
  
"Dom, she needs you to be on her side, and stick up for her. She is scared, because of your relationship with Vince and Letty that she is going to loose all of the relationships that she has built here recently."  
  
"But she isn't. No way, I was just telling Vince to either deal with his shit, or he has to go, because this is Trish's home."  
  
Dianna says laughing: "That is what she needs, exactly, but don't tell it to her quite like that or she will manipulate you into everything she wants. I love that girl, but she is just too much like me, when I was her age. She will work you, keep an eye on that and just don't let her."  
  
"You mean she doesn't work me already? Maybe there is hope from me after all." Dom said also laughing.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you and Vince tomorrow, you will be my last appointment, and so we wont get interrupted, or have to stop if it's going well."  
  
"You haven't met Vince, Dianna, think Trish times 10."  
  
"Oh my god." Dianna replies her eyes wide.  
  
Dom laughs and waves, as he walks out of the building.  
  
On the way home in the car.  
  
"Peanut, there are some things we need to talk about girl."  
  
"I am sure there are." She says sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, for now, just listen. Vince and Letty broke up, and Letty still loves me, so Vince says. I still love Letty too. I don't know what that all means, I haven't talked to her yet, but what you have to know is, you will always come first. No matter what, I promise you that. Now, they are moving in. Its there home too, but we are all going to sit down and lay out the laws, and they will be followed by everyone, or I am going to become everyone's worst nightmare. We are closing the store and the garage as of today, until we can get the basement finished. Vince, Leon and Jesse, will be living in the basement. You keep your room upstairs. Letty, well I am not sure yet, but she will have one of the other room, and Mia and Brian keep there's. So the one downstairs next to the living room, will become the office. Any questions so far?"  
  
"Aren't you already our entire nightmare?" Trish asks.  
  
"You are just so funny. Do you have any serious questions?"  
  
Trish shakes her head, waiting for him to finish, then she will start asking him all of her questions.  
  
"Okay, then. Mia and I are the only adults who are allowed to tell you what to do, or to discipline you if you get out of line."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"But, understand, that you are 17, under age, and you have rules to follow, or. I will be all over your ass. I was with Mia, and I will be with you. Capiche? Or are we going to have a problem?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I got it."  
  
Just then they are pulling up to the house. Dom shuts off the car, and turns to Trish.  
  
"Peanut, I love you, I love Vince, and I love Letty. You are very special to me and always have been. You always will be. You are like my daughter and sister all in one, and I want you to know, I won't ever put anyone else's needs ahead of yours. I swear. And not just until your 18. You are mine forever. Capiche?"  
  
She finally breaks down, not able to hold on to the tough chick look she has had since Dom started talking and she throws her arms around Dom's neck and begins sobbing. "Do you swear it Dom? I love you so much, and I am so scared."  
  
"Baby girl what are you scared of?"  
  
"Loosing you and everyone else on the team, I feel a part of this family now, and I don't want to lose that."  
  
"That is not ever going to happen Trish. I swear."  
  
"I guess I just needed to hear that, I have been with out a home for so long, and I am finally getting comfortable here, and now Vince is back.so, Dom, have you talked to him yet? Have you told him he has no say in my life; in what I do and in anything that has to do with me?"  
  
"I didn't have to Trish, Leon did it before I could. He told him that he walked away from you, and that if he wants to be a part of your life, then he had to earn it."  
  
Trish's jaw hit the floor. "Leon said all of that?"  
  
"Leon loves you Trish. He is very pissed off at Vince and Letty. He is dealing with a lot too. He is loyal to you, and very protective of you. They have all been friends, for years and years, but that isn't important to him. You and what you need and want are now what is important to him.  
  
"I don't deserve him Dom. He doesn't know about everything yet, and I know that when he does he isn't going to want to be with me anymore." Trish says, while looking down at the floor of the car, a tear runs down her face.  
  
Dom takes Trish's face in his hand and, wipes the tear away while turning her chin to make her look at him.  
  
"That is not true Trish. Leon loves you and nothing you can tell him about your past is going to change that. And if it did, then he isn't worth having around. I want you to know that you can talk to me about this too; nothing you say to me will change my mind either. I love you. Forever peanut and we can and will work this out together okay? I will help you any way you need me to. I promise. Now, does Leon know this is how you feel?"  
  
"Well, kind of. I said something to this effect when he dropped me off at group."  
  
"Well, that explains his shitty mood all day. Did you give him a chance to say anything about it?"  
  
"Not exactly, I kind of said it right before I had to get out of the car for group."  
  
"Trish..." Dom growl at her.  
  
"Don't worry; I know I haven't heard the last of this. I'm surprised he isn't already out here trying to talk to me."  
  
Just as Trish says that, Leon comes out of the house, on to the front porch, crosses his arms and watches them.  
  
"We need to talk to Vince, then you and Leon can talk, but I need to set a few ground rules about some things. Let's go eat some pizza."  
  
Dom and Trish get out of the car and head into the house. As Trish reaches Leon, she wraps her arms around him, and pulls him close. "I love you, Leon, and I know you want to talk to me about what I said. Dom needs to have a semi family talk and then I am all yours.okay?"  
  
Leon still looks grumpy, and says, "Yeah, we are going to talk. You need to be straightened out on some stuff that is for sure."  
  
Seeing her look of fear, he takes her in his arms and whispers in her ear, " I love you too Trish. and nothing will ever change that." Leon reaches his hands up to hold her face and softly places a soft kiss on her lips. They walk in to the house holding hands, and smiling.  
  
Dom yells: "Everyone, get your pizza and something to drink, and get your asses into the living room now. I am calling a family meeting, and there are no excuses. MOVE!!!"  
  
Everyone jumps up and 10 minutes later everyone is sitting in the living room eating and waiting to hear what Dom has to say.  
  
"Okay, there are a few things that are going to happen that are not up for discussion. Now, or later, so don't even try. 1. Mia and I are the only guardians of Trish. I make the decisions that affect Trish. Mia backs me up. No one tells Trish what to do or anything like that. If she does something, you take it up with me, and I and only I will deal with it. If I am not here, then Mia will deal with Trish. 2. The shop and the store are closed until further notice. We are going to finish the basement. We are putting 4 bedrooms, a bathroom and a living room down there. Everyone will help. NO exceptions. We start first thing in the morning. My definition of first thing, not all your lazy asses idea. So don't get so busy and tired that you're bitchy when I tell ya its time to start. I ain't playin'. 3. We are having a weekly family meeting for awhile until the tension in this family gets better. Sunday nights at 6 pm. If you don't show, you don't live here anymore. This family meeting is where everyone will have a chance to say what he or she think and feel. This will not be a free for all on anyone. We are a family and I expect everyone to start acting like it again, starting right now. 4. There are going to be some sessions with Trish's counselor as we all work on living together. If you are asked by Dianna, who is Trish's counselor, to come to a session, you will be there, or again, you wont live here anymore. I am not playing here. There will be no excuses. NONE. If anyone fucks up, I will be your worst and lasting nightmare."  
  
Dom looks around at everyone. "Any questions?"  
  
No one says a word. "Good."  
  
"Trish, Vince, kitchen now." They both look very pissed and growl lowly. It is more than obvious at that moment that they are related, and everyone tries not to laugh or point it out to them.  
  
The 3 of them sit at the kitchen table.  
  
"There will be no yelling at each other. There will be no discussion of old or past shit, until Dianna meets with Vince and me tomorrow and unless Dianna says that it's okay. Leon and all of us love you both and neither of you will play us against each other. I will not allow it. If it starts to happen. I am going to put you both into the same room, and lock the door until you get along. That is not a threat, it is reality. Do you both understand me?"  
  
They each nod there head that they understand Dom, while Trish is glaring at Vince, and he is glaring at the table. They have matching looks on there faces, and it takes all Dom has to keep a straight face, knowing how much they are alike and don't want to hear that quite yet.  
  
"Now, for the sleeping arrangements until the basement is done. I am only telling you two so that I don't have any yelling later, and so that you both know what I want and what is going to happen. Leon will be in with you Trish, just until the basement is done. Vince, you have your old room. Don't even look at me like that Vince. Its how it is, and don't look so smug Trish, it's only until Leon's room is done in the basement. So neither one of you is winning shit here. I trust Leon and you Trish, and that is the only reason he is sharing your room for a little while. You will sign up for classes this week and take care of all of your regular appointments, or Leon will bunk in with Vince."  
  
"Now, Vince you are excused, send Leon in next."  
  
Vince gets up and walks into the living room. "Leon, your up."  
  
Leon gets up to go into the kitchen, as Vince and the rest of the team start to laugh, knowing what is coming now. 


	16. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Leon walks into the kitchen, and sits in the chair that Vince just vacated. Trish smiles warmly at him, and he smiles back.  
  
Dom begins: "Okay, so it's obvious now, that you two are together. I have no problem with that. That's a lie. I have no problem with it other than Trish is like a daughter to me, and this is her first boyfriend, that I have been around to see, and I am trying to deal with all of that, because it' s my shit not your guys. I am just letting you know where I am at, so if I get grumpy or go overboard, that is why, and we will work it out. Leon, I am giving you the same speech I gave Brian, when he started dating Mia. Break her heart and I will break you neck."  
  
Trish's mouth hits the floor; "Dominic Anthony Toretto, don't you dare threaten Leon. That is not at all cool with me. And just why in the hell are you both laughing at me?"  
  
"Trish, its okay, I knew Dom was going to say that to me eventually. Dawg, you got nothing to worry stress. I love Trish and I wouldn't hurt her for anything."  
  
Dom nods at Leon in understanding, and looks over at Trish who is sitting next to them still growling at being laughed at.  
  
"Okay, now I have some things to say. Trish, you are going with Mia tomorrow to either sign up for high school or to get your GED. Those are your only two choices, and I don't want to hear shit about not wanting to go to school. You will do one or the other. So, as soon as classes start, there are going to be some rules that will effect both of you that are not going to be questioned. No skipping school, ever. If you are to sick to go to school, you are to sick to do anything but stay in bed, alone, and do homework. If you have to be taken care of, it will be me or Mia. No coming to the garage, until all of your homework is done, and checked by Mia. You can work at the store, and do homework when its slow, but the garage is off limits. Leon is off limits to you Trish, until you finish your homework. Week nights, or school nights, you are in this house and ready for bed, by 11pm. No racing on school nights. Until you prove to me that your are serious about school, these rules will not change. Basically Trish, I am fixing it so you cant skip class or see Leon, until your school work is done for the day. If you sneak around, and I find out, Leon and you will be done until you have graduated. Get it? Got it? Good!"  
  
Trish is so mad she can't see straight. "Now look Dom, you can't tell me I have to go to school." "I just did Trish."  
  
".and you can't keep me from seeing Leon when I want to."  
  
'Want to bet?"  
  
". and you can't take total control of me like this it is not fair."  
  
"I can, I am and you will do as I say."  
  
Leon finally speaks up: "Trish, stop and listen."  
  
They both stop and look at Leon.  
  
"Honey, I love you. Dom is right. You need to finish school. You can not do anything with out a GED or a high school graduation. I wont stand in your way, and I wont let our relationship get in your way. If Dom hadn't made the rules, I still wouldn't have been around unless you were done with homework. I love you and want you to be everything you want to be, and you need an education to do that."  
  
Trish is fuming by now, totally feeling betrayed by Leon. She is thinking that he is taking Dom's side and she is pissed. Dom and Leon can both see this, and are not sure what to do.  
  
"Fine, DAD one and DAD two. What ever you both decide, is fine. You can both run my life all you want." Trish screams at them.  
  
"Trish, god damn it, your not listening to either one of us." Dom says.  
  
"What is there to listen to, you both already made all of the decisions. I am just the yes girl who has to follow them. Are we through now, I have something to do."  
  
"Patricia Marie Mancini-Toretto. you are seriously pissing me off." Dom tells her in that calm collected voice that mean business.  
  
"Dominic Anthony Toretto, ask me if I fucking care." She tells him in the same voice.  
  
"Trish babe, come on." Leon starts.  
  
"Fuck you to Leon, I am just as pissed off at you, and as for sharing a room with me, I hope for your sake, you can find a couch tonight." Trish tells him as she shoves away from the table and stomps out of the kitchen and into the front room.  
  
She then realizes that the whole team is still sitting there, listening to them talking into the kitchen and she screams; "Don't you people have anything better to do then to ease drop on my personal life? Fuck you all. Accept you Mia. Sorry. But the rest of you fucks should worry about your own bullshit!" She runs up the stairs to her room and slams her bedroom door so hard that everyone in the house jumps.  
  
Jesse is the first to speak: "Damn Vince, she is just like you."  
  
Everyone starts to laugh, accept Vince, including Dom and Leon who just came in from the kitchen.  
  
"Damn Leon, you sure about this whole thing with Trish? I don't know if I would want to date someone so much like Vince." Jesse continues.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Jesse," Vince warns.  
  
"Yeah Jess, please don't let Trish hear you say that right now, she is pissed enough, I don't need any more for tonight brother okay?" Leon begs.  
  
"Alright everybody funs over." Dom says. "Vince, be ready to leave here at 3:30 tomorrow, and dress nice, do not embarrass me in front of Dianna. Mia, Vince and I are meeting with her at 4:00 pm. I need you to take Trish tomorrow and sign her up for school. If she refuses to pick, pull up to the high school as if you are signing her up, she will pick, or you are to sign her up there. Then, go get her some school clothes, and what ever else she is going to need, please. Brian, Jesse, Vince, and I are going to the lumber yard first thing to get supplies. We leave this house at 7 am guys, be ready and no bullshit. Leon, you have until we get back to straighten out this shit with Trish, in case you end up sleeping on the couch tonight."  
  
All of the guys start to laugh under the breaths, and Leon looks pissed when Dom says: "I wouldn't laugh any of you, I know for a fact each one of you have slept there with out wanting to, and be grateful it ain't you tonight." Everyone shuts up. "Letty, you wanted to talk to me, do you still?" Dom asks her hoping she does.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I know it's been a rough night for you, do you still want to talk?" she ask him. Dom lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding; "Yeah, I do." He smiles at her and hold out his hand to her. Letty smiles and takes his hand, and they walk upstairs to his room.  
  
Vince and Jesse agree to watch an action movie, while Brian agrees to help Mia finish cleaning the kitchen.  
  
Leon looks up the stair, trying to decide if he should try to talk to Trish, or just let her be.  
  
Mia comes up behind him, and whispers: "If it was me at that age, and you didn't try to talk to me, I would be even madder, and hurt too."  
  
Leon turns around and gives Mia a hug, and says to her "thanks sis," just before taking the stairs two at a time.  
  
Damn this has been a long ass day he thinks, and it could be an even longer damn night. 


End file.
